History
Early Shachonian History Of course, the Shachonians didn't appear from scratch. They arrived in a strange meteor that crashed in an underwater valley on planet Aquarius. After that, the Shachonian race began to evolve. But, they didn't have sentience back then. They were cells called Cellus Shachonus. Soon, they grew legs, and began to venture the canyon they crashed in. But one day, a strange radioactive ship crashed near a Shachonian(now called Landius Shachonus) nest, and caused all their limbs to dissapear. But their hands and feet still remained. This was a true evolutionary event in Shachonian history(other than discovering fire, but that's another story). The Warpion Invasion The Warpions were a strange race of aliens ruled by a being called Dimensio. He looked like a big eye stuck to a badge. Anyway, the Warpions began invading the SPORE galaxy during the Shachonians tribal ages. The first planet invaded was the Grox homeworld. The Grox are an evil cyborg like creatures that live near the galactic core. Anyway, the Warpions tried invading the planet, but the Grox beat them. The Warpions decided to create a infection called the Dark Infection. The released it against the Grox and the only thing the Grox could do was scream in terror. After a distress signal was sent to the Space Police, they hired a Space Captain to see what's going on. After capturing one of the Dark Infection, Dimensio showed himself to the Grox. You're probably wondering what this has to do with Shachonian history, though it will play a big role in Shachonian history. The next invasion happened on the Shachonian homeworld. The Shachonians(in their tribal stage) fought back, and at one point they were winning. But when the Warpion mothership, the USS Time Hopper arived, the Sha chonians began losing. But near the end of the Warpion Invasion, the Space Captain( also called captain) defeated Dimension, and the USS Time Hopper self destructed, ending the invasion. The Warpions then retreated to planet Gargonia, a desert like world with one half of the planet a deep ocean. They retreated to the ocean, and soon evolved into the Gargs. Shachonian World War (Early) During the civilization stage, the Shachonians came up with a crazy idea that they should unite their cities into one, large civilization. Of course, nobody wanted unite. So, the Shachonians decided the only way to unite is to do it by force. Turrets blazed, the sounds of war were everywhere. Who knew why they didn't just didn't deliver spices to each city to earn their respect. Shachonian War (Late) During the Late Shachonian War, some cities decided to conquer cities by sending cuddly toys( aka, C-Borgs) to invade the city and conquer it. Soon, cites began setting up metal detectors at the entrance of their cities so that if any cuddly toy walks in, it would be scanned for any robot parts. Since some non C-Borg toys had metal joints, those were banned from all cities because they may called C-Borgs. But soon, C-Borgs began malfunctioning and attacking the cities they were made in. Soon, other cities began saving cities from being conquered by C-Borgs. After the C-Borg threat was ended, a stable economy was formed. But of course, a Shachonian called Vermin Von Shoold bombed a city and blamed it on another city, starting the war all over again. Shachonian World War II Thanks to Vermin Von Shoold, the Shachonians went to war once again. Luckily, before Vermin Von Shoold could cause any more trouble, he was assassinated. After the war, priests began talking about a god called Shacho. They said he was responsible for their evolution. Then everybody began believing in Shacho, but that was when the Gargs invaded. The Gargs After the Warpions evolved into Gargs, the Gargs forgot about their lives as Warpions altogether. Soon, they went out colonizing planets and causing some mayhem. When the arrived at planet Aquarius, they discovered that there was a sentient species already there. The Gargs tried to persuade the Shachonians to let them build colonies on their planet, but the Shachonians rejected the idea, and they also didn't belive in their religion. This started the first Shachonian VS Gargs battle. The first battle took place above water. Genral Shachon led an army of Shachonians into battle against the Gargs, and died in combat. After Genral Shachon's death, the Shachonians battled more fiercly against the Gargs. After King Garg's death, the Gargs retreated to their homeworld, and planet Aquarius was safe(at least for two millennia). The Great Economic Falter The Shachonians never thought about space travel until the Great Economic Falter. It started when planet Aquarius began running out of spice. Without spice, the economy will falter and probably lead the Shachonians into war again! They then came up with the idea to create spaceships to travel to other planets and collect spice! The first ship made was called the Shachonian Mothership. Soon, colonies were made on planet Delgoth, now called Colony ZX3. Many more planets were colonized, and soon the Shachonians became part of the Galactic Economy. Spore War XXI One of many Spore Wars in the history of the galaxy. And one of the most recent, if you say that four milenia after the war is "recent." Spore War XXI is the follow up to Spore War I and Spore War II. It may seem along time for Spore War XXI to be a follow up, but it is because in these three wars, the threat was the same. And that threat was-"THE XENOS." The Xenos are an alien race with floating hands and feet, resembling the Shachonians, Gargs and Warpions. After the first two Spore Wars, the Xenos were thought to be extinct when the Xeno homeworld was destroyed, but all of those who belived that were wrong. The planet that was destroyed was a fake! The real homeworld escaped through a blackhole. Then, the Xenos began once again trying to conquer the galaxy, but then the Shachonians found out what happened. When that happened, the Xenos went to war against the Shachonians. Battles raged everywhere. Soon, video game character Meta Knight's ship, the Halberd, was destroyed. Everyone belived he was dead, but he was alive. He told the Shachonians about video game character Marx's plans to conquer the galaxy. They then defeated Marx when his ship and video game character, Nova, exploded with him inside. But that wasn't the end of Marx. Marx then became Marx Soul, and sent an evil Slug onboard the USS Liberator, the Shachonian flagship. Video game character Kirby then defeated the slug. Oops, I forgot to mention that the Cute Xenomorphs joined the war when the USS Liberator was battling Nova. Anyway, Marx Soul sent his henchman and video game character, Zero 2 to destroy the USS Liberator, but failed. The same with video game character and henchman Drawcia Soul and Paint Roller. Soon the Shachonians were lured into a trap on planet Zero 5 and were attacked by Xenos. Shachonians beamed down onto the planet and fought the Xenos, along with Captain Xenomorph of the Cute Xenomorphs. Luckily, they escaped the trap and defeated the Xenos on planet Zero 5. The Shachonians then arrived at the Xeno homeworld, destroyed the Xeno Capital and destroyed it along with the Xeno homeworld. But the Xenos escaped! They then began invading Earth! But luckily, the invasion was stoped, but not Marx Soul. He then arrived in his mothership, the USS Soul Sprinter, and was destroyed along with it. The war finaly ended after that, and the Xenos retreated to a planet near the Grox homeworld, plotting revenge.......................................... Shachonians VS Goroks Now you're probably wondering, "What is a Gorok?" Well you're about to find out. The Goroks are a dumb, agressive alien race that belive there are lolipops at the galactic core. They also worship an unknown god. Any way, the Goroks decide to go to the galactic core, and the Shachonians, who have never reached the galactic core, decide to race the Goroks to the core. Meanwhile on a Gorok colonized planet, Shachonian mayor Onian leads an attack against the colonized planet and a large battle begins. Even though the Shachonians win the battle on the planet, they also lose. You're probably wondering "How could you lose if you've won? It deffies the laws of physisics!" Soon you begin wondering how this could be and your brain explodes under pressure. Well, because I don't want that to happen, I'll tell you why. The reason is that the Goroks beat them to the core, sadly. And the Goroks are still angry because they didn't find any lolipops. Recent Shachonian History The Shachonians are right now in a tough situation. The Gargs have been invading the planet at least twice a year now, Zombies are conquering most parts of the galaxy, and the Shachonian economy is falling apart. Shachonians are wondering whether thhey should spend Spore Bucks on weaponry or spice. Also, the Xenos are going to prepare an invasion on the planet. It's unknown whether the Shachonians can survive al least another milenia.................... Future Shachonian History-300.102 Luckily, the Shachonians fended off the Gargs, and the Zombie threat ended. Many of other events happened, like the fall of the Space Police, the X-Zombie invasion, and many others. What you're about to read was recorded by a Shachonian time traveler, who traveled to the year 300.102, far in the future. At this time the Shachonians had lost their invisible limbs and skin color change, also at this time the Grox have conquered most of the galaxy. Already they had conquered three of the galaxy's arms, including the one in which planet Aquarius lies. At this time planets Aquarius was ruined by many battles, including a recent Xeno attack(if you call ten millenias recent). The planet's water was poluted after all the battles, and half of the planet's population was dead. When the Grox arrived, the Shachonians tried to fend them, off but all efforts failed. The Xenos and Gargs began trying to help them, but both species's homeworlds were destroyed. The Shachonians were forced to become Groxists, and have become slaves. Future Shachonian History-Spore War XXII This battle began a century later after the recent Xeno attack(for more information about the attack play my GA adventure Revenge of the Xenos). The war began when Xenos began selling rare crystals to people. People wanted the crystals soo much they began attacking and killing the owners of crystal. Then the same thing happened with the ones who stole the crystal. This eventually led to a giant bloodbath.